Petal Dance
by YouraShixD912
Summary: Sasusaku: Sakura loves Sasuke, he loves her back. He betrays her, but why? Yea summary sucks xD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did, that would be awesome…hehe oh well

If it's a bit OOC, sorry D

Petal Dance Prologue 

Sakura had always been confident. She was full of energy and happy. She knew what she wanted to do, and did it. She was a dancer, who had techniques as graceful as cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind. However, she was not the prettiest girl there was. (By the way, she's only thirteen)

There she was, on the stage gliding, spinning, and her long pink hair following her movements softly. The crowd was in awe, including Sasuke. 'That is pretty awesome.." Ino was there also as a dancer, but no one really cared for her, talent wise. Instead, she was known for being in the richest family in all of Konoha.

"That bitch. She's taking all the attention!" Ino tried many ways to beat Sakura, but to no avail. Then, she saw an opportunity.

Sasuke was in great need of money. Sure, he was part of the great Uchiha family, but without any other family members it's sort of hard to make some money. Ino, as the richest girl in Konoha, took this as a way of hurting Sakura.

Ino and Sasuke met at the park, where Sasuke was waiting impatiently. Ino came and brought up her proposal. He was reluctant to do it, but he needed the money.

The Next Day 

Sasuke, on his bike, saw Sakura as she was walking towards school. "Hey! I saw your dance recital. It was really nice."

She turned her face towards him, and she was surprised. Konoha's heartthrob was talking to her! "I-I-I'm s-s-orry?" 'Crap, what the hell is wrong with me?' She mentally slapped her forehead.

"Uh..I said it was good…" (sweat drop)

"Oh! Thank you.." She blushed fervently.

After that first encounter, they began to run into each other more often, and it made the fangirls mad. She had threatening mail in her school locker that was piled so high it threatened to bury her. They said, "Don't touch our Sasuke!" She began to fall in love with him, little by little and Sasuke too. Sasuke began to feel the symptoms of love. Every time he went out, he looked around to see if Sakura was there. He would purposely try to run into her and pretend he was there by accident. He would feel his heart beating in an irregular rhythm every time he was on his bike riding to school, anticipating Sakura. At school, during lunch break, he would come by her class and play around with her. Of course, this led to a lot of stares from the fangirls but she never really noticed.

She also felt this too. She loved it when he would take a nap with his head on her lap. She would stroke his hair (the hair that defies gravity) lovingly and look at his peaceful face. It was heaven.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sasuke had secret meetings where they would discuss things in a dark manner. Ino who was in love in Sasuke also, would touch him (bad girl!) but he would move away from her and insult her. Deep down, she was deeply hurt, but she shrugged it off and smiled. Every meeting ended with the words "It's just a matter of time, Sasuke. Get ready."


	2. The Betrayal

Petal Dance

Whee let's continue D

Chapter 1

At Konoha Junior High (you know, cuz they're like 13), colorful pink signs were posted on the school bulletin board. Not only there, they were posted everywhere, so it looked like a pink hurricane hit the school. Sakura looked at one of the million signs and read, "Big Event at the Auditorium Tonight! Everybody come! Featuring Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura just stared. She saw Sasuke biking his way towards her and she gasped. 'What if it's a love confession!'

Sasuke stopped next to her. With a smiling face, Sakura asked him if he knew anything about this. He stood there and read it. He looked stunned. "This wasn't supposed to happen so soon…"

"What? Did you do this?" asked Sakura.

"UHH NOPE." Sasuke exclaimed with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh..okay.." She went off to class leaving Sasuke behind

Sakura trudged off and ran into her friends Tenten and Hinata. They were talking together. Well, Tenten was doing most of the talking while Hinata was quiet, like always. She just sat in her chair next to Hinata and stared into her desk. Tenten asked, "Hey, watcha gonna wear at the event?"

"Huh? Oh…I dunno." Tenten looked surprised, and even Hinata widened her eyes.

"That's not good! You know what, let's meet afterschool and get you ready!" Hinata just nodded and Sakura said "…okay".

Later on the three friends met up and went shopping and towards Sakura's house. At her house, they applied make-up and made her put on her dress, and she was ready. After the whole process, she was looking shmexy (lol). Her hair was put up with bangs framing her face. Her eyelashes were longer and thicker which brought out the emerald green eyes. Her lips were painted with a light pink gloss and she was wearing a dress that went up to her knees. It stuck to her chest and stomach, but had flowing sleeves. The whole dress was in red, which suit her very well. She was rockin and ready to go! "I must say, but we did a fantastic job!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata nodded (does she ever talk?)

They arrived at the event and Sakura was very much shocked. There were heart balloons everywhere and the entire student population of Konoha sat before the stage. The audience noticed Sakura's arrival and they cheered for her yelling for her to go up. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. She was extremely nervous and she walked up onto the stage. There she saw Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke…." She whispered. She walked up towards him.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura and avoided her gaze. He cleared his throat and said loudly, "Sakura, I hate you. With all of my heart, I hate you so much that whenever I look at you I feel like vomiting."

Sakura stood there, shocked. 'What? What! …' Sasuke turned around and just stood there. Her eyes started to tear and she just walked away. She left the auditorium and and just walked aimlessly.

Ino came to where Sasuke stood and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Good job, Sasuke. That look on her face was priceless. Here's the money in exchange for this. Thanks a lot, sweetie!"

Sasuke turned around towards her. She was surprised by what she saw. Sasuke was crying, with tears pouring down his cheeks. 'I'm sorry Sakura…'

GAH… lol well I'm not done yet so …..stay tuned )

- Much Love from Youra-shi


	3. Leaving

Yay here we go…I can't stick with sadness cuz im not that type of person so expect a little humor here and there once in a while, k? alrighty here we go hehe

Who Are You?

Sakura kept on running aimlessly until her one of her high heels broke (oi that sucks a bunch lol). "Whoa!" and with that she fell over on her knees. "Shit… How am I supposed to get home!" She leaned back and sat on the ground blinking back tears. She could not hold it in anymore. She let her tears flow and started crying, very loudly I might add.

"Yo. Could you keep it down?"

Sakura gasped in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Gee, you're being really nice. It's Shikamaru." With that, he let out a sigh, stood up and walked toward her.

"Oh." She went back to crying her sadness away. Shikamaru was looking pissed due to the loud sounds she was making while he was relaxing. Well, trying to relax. He crouched down next to her.

'Do I have to ask her what's wrong? Girls are so troublesome….' "Oi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…Leave me alone!" Shikamaru stood up.

"Alright then, bye." He started walking away slowly. Sakura looked up and saw his retreating back. 'What! He's leaving a poor girl alone here!' shouted Inner Sakura.

"Hey! Wait! Help a girl out, will you! I can't walk…" yelled Sakura. 'She's so loud…' Shikamaru sighed and trudged towards her. He bent down and picked her up, bridal style. 'She's pretty light…she smells good…OO I didn't say that…'

"Point out where you live." Sakura gaped.

"You're really going to carry me ALL the way home!" Shikamaru nodded with a frustrated look.

"Well, if I don't you'll keep making trouble for me…"

Sakura was surprised. All along, she thought that he was selfish, lazy, uncaring, untrustworthy, and the list could go on forever. She was wrong, sorta. "Thank you" she whispered.

When they reached her house, Shikamaru's arms were sore, no matter how light she was, and Sakura was very grateful. "Do you want to come in to rest?"

"S'ok. Well, bye." He started walking away. 'Well, tonight was interesting, and TROUBLESOME.'

Sakura stood at her doorstep, watching him go home and said to herself with a smile, "He's not that bad at all."

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he was at home lying there on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He was feeling rather pissed and sad, but tried not to show it, even though no one was around to actually see it. He was known to hide his feelings and expressions, and he was trying really hard to do so. Sasuke, the stoic prodigy, was having a problem keeping his cool and holding himself back from breaking all the walls and furniture in his vast Uchiha estate.

He really hated himself at this time. He felt like hitting himself. He made Sakura cry and hurt. He betrayed her using her feelings. But this was hurting him too. He loved her, but he had to do this. He had to go to her now. Sasuke got up and started running towards Sakura's house.

All of a sudden, Ino called him. She sounded as if she was crying and in deep trouble. "Sasuke, please come to me right now! I need you!" She cried into the phone and Sasuke was not in the mood to have to face two pissed off girls in the future.

"Fine. I'm coming." He ran towards Ino's mansion and found her in front of the gate of her place crying.

"My father is dead! It's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault!" He was pissed off.

"I killed him because of you! I fell in love with you and did so many things for you that my father did not like like stealing money from him and he, he, he, he tried to abuse me again! I threw a vase to stop him, but it hit him in the head and all I saw was bleeding!"

She started sobbing and threw herself at him.

He was very much in shock. He asked her, "Did you call the ambulance?" She shook her head, so he called the hospital and left them contact number if anything came up.

"We have to run away! Please, Sasuke come with me!" Ino cried "If I get caught, I'll be thrown in jail!" 'Good riddance, then' Sasuke thought.

"Fine! Let's go!"

They went to the nearest town but little did Sasuke know that the hospital had called that Ino's father was alive. Ino secretly smiled while they were traveling to the next town.


	4. A New Beginning

Ahh sorry it took a really long time to update..i mean its really hard not to procrastinate…I am just so obsessed with this MMORPG called Goonzu..if you play whisper me to IHOPI xD

A New Beginning 

Anywho, let's get on to the story shall we?

"Sakura! Get up! You have to leave soon!"

She groaned in protest. She stayed up late practicing her new dance techniques and she felt sore all over. However, she perked up all of a sudden. She was going to be going somewhere, somewhere where she would be seen as a magnificent dancer.

Of course, she has a happy face on. It's been six years since the last fiasco concerning her and Sasuke. She has forgotten him, little by little and now she seems energetic, but that's something we would not know for sure.

She packed her bags with the essentials of every grown female would need, clothes, make-up, and whatever girls need (sorry, although I am a girl, ….im not that type of girl xD) She put on her clothes which suit her quite well. Age made her beautiful, long, silky hair up to her waist, and curves that most men would nosebleed looking at. Her emerald green eyes emphasized with the slightly noticeable black eyeliner. Her lips were covered with a light colored pink lip-gloss. She had on a black sleeveless turtleneck and in the back there was a design of a pair of wings where her shoulder blades were. She had on blue jeans on that were slightly tight and showed her long legs. She was stunning, even in normal casual clothes.

"Ittekimasu! I will miss you! I'll call you when I get there!" She hugged her parents and bid farewell.

UPON ARRIVAL….

"Kyah this place is so cool!" It was indeed incredible. She had arrived at night, and so the view was incredible. There was such decoration in the streets and lights shining brightly from every building. Konoha was more of a country like place, while this place was totally rural.

She went to the nearest hotel that she could find. She checked in and she soon found herself sitting on the bed, with her eyelids half closed. Sakura was very VERY tired.

"I have to shower….But I'm so tired…maybe I can take a little nap…" And with that, she soon fell into a deep sleep.

THE NEXT DAY….

Sakura woke up with an extreme case of bad hair. "Ugh…where am I..? OHH…Oi gotta shower.."

She took off all her clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water pour down from her head down to her feet. The shampoo smelled nice, like apple?

She got dressed quickly; She had an appointment. She put on a pink tanktop that exposed her stomach a little bit and a light blue skirt. She ran out of the hotel room with her slippers hitting the floor.

As she was walking down the street, she saw many people gawking at her. Guys were staring at her sexually, while girls were staring enviously. She paid no attention to them, and stared straight in front of her…

Sasuke was walking, pissed off that he had to go meet that hag, Ino. He was being stared with love love eyes by passing girls, and possibly burly muscular crossdressing men (xD). Staring straight forward, he passed a certain pink haired girl…

'…Pink hair..? That's really strange..No one really has pink hair..the only person I know with pink hair is ….Sakura! HOLY SHIT' He turned around quickly but the fact that he is an idiot gave Sakura enough time to disappear from his eyesight without even knowing…Silly Sasuke, Thinking is for smart people! (lol..sorry if im being too mean to him)

'Was I hallucinating?' "Fuck!" he screamed out loud. Everyone stared at our nutcase. "…Sorry." He went back on his way to meet the vile, loathsome witch who we know as Ino.

WELL, BACK TO SAKURA.

Sakura finally arrived at where she needed to be: The dance studio. And there she saw the most surprising thing of her lifetime.


End file.
